Someone to hug
by Airlys
Summary: Blaine, while looking in some boxes, finds an old letter and asks Kurt for an explanation.  Wishes of a little boy.  Fluff and lovely moments :


Someone to hug.

"Kurt?" Blaine called him, while he was drinking his coffee, sat at the table.  
>"Yeah, Blaine?" Kurt glanced at the boy who was sitting on the couch, glasses on his nose, reading something carefully, different boxes were opened around him.<br>"Do you know what's this?" He handed him a sheet, which seemed to be old judging by his color.  
>It had to be a white piece of paper at first, but now it was yellowish. "I don't think it's mine" Blaine said.<br>Kurt looked up and reached the sheet, then his eyes opened wide, a smile grew on his lips.  
>"I can't believe it!" he said, looking at Blaine and then at the piece of paper in his hands again.<br>"I've written this when I was like six! I can't believe this is still around!", Kurt giggled softly and added "It's a letter to Santa" to explain to Blaine, who was meanwhile looking at him with a curious and confused look, a smile on his lips.  
>"I was on first grade, I think, when I've written this, I don't even know why I kept it." Said Kurt, turning the paper in his hands.<br>"Can I read it? Pleeease?" Blaine asked his boyfriend, reaching out for the letter;  
>Kurt jumped back a little, hiding the sheet behind his back, "What? No, no way!"<br>"Kuuurt! Come on! Let me read it, please?"  
>"Nah-ha"<br>"Please?" He leaned toward the taller boy, trying to catch the letter.  
>"Nope" Kurt was now keeping the piece of paper over his head, his hand moving back and forth, up and down.<br>"Come on!" Blaine jumped trying to reach it. Again. And again. "Why not?" He asked when he saw he couldn't get it, then made his puppy-dog eyes and smiled, but the taller guy didn't lose his determination.  
>"It's embarrassing, Blaine" he explained and Blaine tried <em>"don't be silly, honey"<em> to hug him, but Kurt, who was now moving back without looking, fell on the red leather couch, right in the centre of the room and Blaine fell right over him -_ouch!_-, managing to get the letter and happy –_I got it! I got it!_- leaned a kiss on his boyfriend lips.  
>Then he sat properly on the couch, while Kurt covered his eyes and whispered something which seemed to be an insult –said with love, of course- to his boyfriend, when he started reading the letter.<p>

_Dear Santa,  
>I'm Kurt Hummel, like the past year.<br>I want you to know I've been a good boy this year. My daddy always says so, and he's like a super-super hero, so you have to believe him. He also says that sometimes I'm stubborn on the things I want , but I guess sometimes it's okay.  
>I got the big pluchie I asked last year and also the Disney movies and books, the clothes (I really like them!) and thank you.<br>This time I'd like to have –if you can bring it to me- something to hug, like a friend.  
>Because BooBoo (my plushie) is always cold and he can't speak.<br>At least I can hug him, but I'd really like to have someone to talk to and I have no friends at the new school.  
>They say I'm a freak and call me names and I don't know why.<br>They also called me something really bad once and daddy says I can't say that word because it is really bad _ _but you can guess it, if you want. I begins with "f". I don't know what it means, but daddy got furious when he heard it and mommy's eyes widened and then they told me I can be whatever I want.  
>I'm not sure I understood why they said so.<br>My teacher says I'm a smart kid and mommy says I'm handsome when she kisses me on the forehead, but only them seem to believe it.  
>Other kids hate me. I just ask you for a friend. I don't wanna toys, you can bring them to children who have friends, so they can play together. If I bring them to school, they'd break them, I'm sure.<br>Can you please get me a little boy to hug? Or at least a little brother, but I'd prefer a friend_.  
><em>With love.<br>_Kurt.  
><em><br>_

Blaine finished to read the letter and looked up to his boyfriend, his eyes filled with tears.  
>"You can laugh, if you want to" Kurt said, his eyes still closed.<br>"Kurt, ehi, look at me" he caressed his boyfriend's cheek, but Kurt retreated.  
>"Blaine, really, you can laugh. I know it's silly, but I was six."<br>"Honey, open your eyes and look at me" and Kurt did "do you really think I could laugh at you?"  
>"It's just…" he looked really tiny, curled up on the couch like that.<br>"Kurt, come here" Blaine reached for his hand and pulled him right into his arms, hugging him tight.  
>"I'm really sorry you had to pass that when you were such young" he whispered into his ears, tears filling his eyes again, keeping the boy even closer. "You don't deserve it. You deserve the best"<br>"Don't worry about that…it's okay. It passed" Kurt said, "I've got you, now."  
>"Yeah, you have me" <em>a kiss on his palm.<em> "Now." _One on his cheek._ "Always." _On his eyes_. "I love you, Kurt"  
><em>on his lips, slowly<em>.  
>"I love you, too, Blaine" he kissed him back, then added "I guess I have to thank Santa, even if he's some years late, he brought me a someone really warm to hug and with a beautiful smile"<br>They both smiled at each other, forehead to forehead, eyes in the eyes, lips on lips and they hugged, heart to heart.  
><em>Happy.<br>_


End file.
